Death Note -Strawberry Sundae- (LightXL Yaoi)
by MewWritesFanfic
Summary: **L X Light Yagami Yaoi Fanfiction ** *-Contains sexual content throughout story and chapters-* Hope you enjoy it :3 3
1. Chapter 1 -Strawberry Sundae

(Ryuzaki) x Light Yagami Fanfic.

It was a cold day, still working on the Kira case along with L beside me, working hard as usual eating his strawberry shortcake. It was only a few days after me and Misa joined forces.

"How about we go out to the café?" L recommended.

"Um..sure?" I replied nervously.

Was this some sort of date? I've been questioning whether I have feelings for him lately, unsure whether he's a friend, enemy or if he could even be …my lover.

The cuffs that attached me and L were starting to hurt my wrists, L led me to a room where he grabbed the keys to unlock the chains.

"These really are a pain, don't you think?" I asked.

L stayed silent and unlocked the cuffs, I sighed with relief from the freedom of chains. L proceeded to walk out of the main doors. The café was only a few blocks away; we proceeded to walk down the pathway. I looked around the street, seeing a familiar figure in the distance. Was that…Misa?

The figure waved, I pretended I didn't see it and ignored it and took a quick glance at all, turns out he was looking at me the whole way down the pathway.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh..uh.." L stuttered.

I could see L blushing as he stared down at his feet, trying to hide the fact he was a little embarrassed. Finally, we arrived at the café as L held the door open for me.

"Ladies first?" L said, Joking around.

"Don't be such an idiot.." I replied, proceeding to walk past the door he was holding open.

L followed behind and grabbed a table near the back of the café.

I walked up to the counter ordering L's usual favourite ice-cream sundae with extra strawberries. I never really ordered myself anything. The order was finished and I grabbed the sundae that was resting on the counter, walking over to where L was sat.

"I just got you the usual" I said, putting the sundae on the table in front of him as I sat down in the seat opposite him.

"You never get yourself anything, here want one?" L asked, as he fed me a strawberry.

I couldn't stop blushing, this definitely felt like some sort of date. But, does he have the same feelings that I have for him? Or is he just being nice rather than being flirty.

L giggled, seeing me blush in front of him. I looked down at the table trying to hide the fact I was blushing. "_How embarrassing.._" I thought. L looked from side to side and leaned over the table towards me. I looked up into L's eyes as he firmly put his fingers under my face, making me look towards him as our lips touched.

His lips tasted of sweet candy.. He made me want more from him.. L did a small chuckle, I blushed even more. I wasn't embarrassed but I was just.. Shocked! I guess I shouldn't of doubted his feelings for me after all.

"Let's go home, I've got more to show you" L insisted.

I felt a rush of excitement run through my body, I loved him! I was definitely in love!

L finished off his sundae, leaving the ice cream glass on the table.

"Let's go back.. Shall we?" L asked, firmly grabbing my hand and leading me out the café.

I couldn't wait until we got back. maybe we'd have a little, fun..

**Writers Note**

Hey! Hope you enjoyed this Yaoi fanfic, don't worry there's going to be a chapter 2!

Thanks for reading :3 –MewWritesFanfic-


	2. Chapter 2 - Greatest Love

** (Ryuzaki) x Light Yagami Yaoi! **

We were back at the office base, and L led me to the bedroom. I didn't know what came over me, but I lay his body down on the bed and began kissing him.

I could tell that L was enjoying this… I began licking his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. L stared at me with his innocent adorable eyes.. He was irresistible. I threw his shirt on the floor while quickly locking the door behind me.

I started licking the top of his body going all the way down to his hips, L dragged my body up to him so his face was opposite of mine, I opened my mouth slightly as he rushed to kiss me, licking around my tongue, I wanted more.. We both wanted more. I started to undress, sitting up to unbutton my shirt. L pulled me back down to his body, I could feel the heat coming from him.. I threw my shirt on the floor and L moved into a different position, I lay on the bottom as L was on top off me, already touching and licking my body.

As L began to take off his trousers, I heard a knock on the door. "Light!" shouted Misa.

"Ignore it" L whispered into my ear.

"Light open the door!" Shouted Misa.

L continued to undress, Misa was still shouting and knocking on the door, following what L said. I would never love Misa as much as I love L. We were both stripped down to our bare skin.

"I..i don't know what to do next.." L whispered as Misa was still knocking and shouting in the background.

"Just do what feels right" I replied, this must have been his first time doing anything like this. it was my first too.

L became nervous as he tried to think of different ways to pleasure me, without going too far.

L put my fingers in his mouth and began sucking them.

"L..what are you..doing.." I asked, trying not to make any noises of pleasure. It felt so good..he was only sucking my fingers!

"I'm sorry, don't you like it?" L replied. He stopped sucking my fingers and looked up at me with an embarrassed smile, he began to blush.

"No..no.. Keep going..do what you want.." I said, trying to make him feel more confident in what he was doing.

"Light this is the last time I'm going to tell you! Open the door right now!" Misa shouted.

"We're busy doing classified work, Please leave." L requested, speaking to Misa as he winked at me. I heard footsteps of Misa's high heels as she walked away, it became quiet.

L immediately got back to trying to pleasure me; his face went red from embarrassment as he stared at my naked body, unsure of what to do next. L grinned, as he started to kiss me. L began to suck on my tongue, it felt better than I expected!

"L..don't..it's.." I moaned, gripping tightly onto his body.

"So you do like it huh?" he stopped to say and then started sucking again.

I never had someone do this to me, it's so childish..but it felt so good..I haven't even done this sort of things with a girl! I haven't really done anything at all with any girl..

Suddenly, I heard an echoing of Matsuda's voice as he ran down the hall.

"L! we have news on the kira case!" Matsuda shouted, hitting the door.

"Do we have to stop?" I whispered to L.

"Well, I guess Matsuda would never leave us alone. He's being stupid again. So I guess so.." L whispered back, looking a little disappointed that Matsuda interrupted.

L kissed me before he began to get dressed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you Light..I hope you're not disappointed.. I couldn't give a damn about this Kira case right now." L seemed angry when he said this.

"No, you haven't disappointed me at all L!" I said, getting dressed.

L did a small grin, letting out a bit of a giggle. I lay back in the bed, resting my head on the pillow.

"What is it Matsuda, you always disrupt me at the wrong times." L said angrily.

Matsuda and L both walked out of the hallway into the office. My curiosity of Matsuda stealing L started to grow, although L would never do that. What am I? Some sort of obsessive Yandere chick?

I got out of the bed, I followed them into the office out of my curiosity and there he was Matsuda was already leaning into L for a kiss!

"_What the hell do I do?! L wouldn't do this!?" _I thought to myself, feeling heart broken.

-Chapter 2 End-

**WRITERS NOTE**

Hey! This was much longer than I expected! More chapters are on the way! ~MewWritesFanfic~


	3. Chapter 3 - Matsuda!

**LXLight Death Note Yaoi Fanfic!****(Chapter 3)**

"Matsuda! What the f*ck?! " L shouted as he backed away from Matsuda.

L turned and glanced at me, while I was staring at him through the crack in the door.

"I'm afraid I'm in love with another, let me be. Matsuda." L explained.

"_Is that person me? It can't be anyone else! We're definitely meant to be, right?"_ I thought to myself trying not to worry or think about it too much.

Matsuda stared at his shoes, bright red with embarrassment of rejection.

"Was there really anything about the case? Or were you just here for that." L asked.

Matsuda stood silently for a few seconds. Then burst out "What do mean I was just here for THAT!" Matsuda shouted in L's face.

I stepped into the room, with a disgusted look on my face. Hoping Matsuda would get the message. I walked up to L and kissed him infront of Matsuda's eyes.

"_Haha, now he can see that L is mine! I've claimed him first_!" I thought.

L smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you for being here, Light." L said.

Matsuda stormed out of the room, stomping with every heavy footstep, full of rage and anger of L's rejection. I looked at the clock, realizing how fast time went by.

"8pm?!" I shouted, wondering where the time went.

"Well, well. We better get to bed then, we have a big day tomorrow" L replied, winking at me.

We both walked to the bedroom, back into the double bed. As L got into his black pyjama's as I layed in bed in my underwear. L climbed into bed and kissed me.

"Goodnight…I love you.." L said sweetly.

"Goodnight, I love you too..so much." I replied as I cuddled up to his body. He began to fall asleep while resting in my arms; it was such a calm and soothing atmosphere. I was so glad he loved me.

I cuddled closer to him, keeping him comfortable and warm.

I remembered him saying..

"_We have a big day tomorrow"_

I wonder what we were going to do? It wasn't about the Kira case..he winked at me as he said it..

Maybe another date? I better not think about it right now.

I fell asleep cuddling with L, is soft skin and small, fragile and cuddly body..he reminds me of some sort of fluffy cute teddy bear..

**WRITERS NOTE**

Sorry about the short chapter, I'll get the next one uploaded as soon as I can!

-MewWritesFanfic-


End file.
